


Iced Vanilla Latte With Two Pumps Of Caramel

by WhizzerFashion



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhizzerFashion/pseuds/WhizzerFashion
Summary: Even though Marvin always acted as though he hated his job and would never turn down an opportunity to rant about it, he had to admit, at least to himself, that it was quite nice most of the time. There weren't that many people most of the time, and even when there was it wasn't as bad as he made it sound. He used most of the time to talk to his two best friends Trina and Charlotte and do homework.So yeah if he was honest with himself he had a pretty great job, just not today…He was looking at the boy putting down his tote bag while smiling big at the girl with the big curls he often came in with.He had thought for a long time that they were together until he had heard the guy or “Whizzer” as he got scribbled on his large vanilla ice-coffee with two pumps of caramel, complain about some guy “cof boy” oblivious being straight.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	Iced Vanilla Latte With Two Pumps Of Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joisattempting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/gifts).



> I should probably have worked on my legally blonde story "legally brunette" but I saw that there was 999 Works in Whizzer Brown/Marvin tag and how was I surposed to pass up an opportunity like that!?  
> also, I might make this to an au series of oneshots idk...

Even though Marvin always acted as though he hated his job and would never turn down an opportunity to rant about it, he had to admit, at least to himself, that it was quite nice most of the time. 

There weren't that many people most of the time, and even when there was it wasn't as bad as he made it sound. 

He used most of the time to talk to his two best friends Trina and Charlotte and do homework. 

So yeah if he was honest with himself he had a pretty great job, just not today…

He was looking at the boy putting down his tote bag while smiling big at the girl with the big curls he often came in with.

He had thought for a long time that they were together until he had heard the guy or “ _ Whizzer _ ” as he got scribbled on his large vanilla ice-coffee with two pumps of caramel, complain about some guy “cof boy” oblivious being straight. 

Whizzer, it had to be a fake name right? 

A nickname or just a name that he gave to places like this to get a laugh?

No parent in their right mind would name their child after a cartoon sound, right?

Yeah, Marvin had a lot of questions this early February morning. 

But the most pressing one was WHAT THE FUCK WAS WHIZZER DOING AT THE COFFEE SHOP TODAY!? 

The pretty, tall boy with the gorgeous hair and the most adorable smile in probably the whole world, never came in here on weekdays he came in once a week, every Sunday morning at 7:45 am. 

Of course, Marvin didn't have a problem with this, that would be completely ridiculous. The guy was just a customer, nothing more, he was certainly not the only good thing with the early Sunday shift that he was permanently assigned, and he was certainly not Marvins type, ABSOLUTELY NOT.

Okay so maybe this was a problem, he normally spent the whole morning before he arrived preparing himself for Whizzer to walk through those doors.

Whizzer shook his head at the girl while laughing before walking up to the register, Marvin was still spellbound by the sound of his laugh when he reached him. 

“Hi, How may I help you today?” they didn't actually have to say stuff like that to the customer, but it helped him when talking to Whizzer, Charlotte gave him a weird look, she doesn’t have the Sunday opening shift and wasn’t used to seeing him like this.

“Hi” queue that adorably smile “can I get a large Iced vanilla latte with two pumps of caramel and a medium normal caramel latte for Whizzer? Thank you.” Marvin thought that he could have asked for the moon and Marvin would probably have gotten it for him if just he promised to smile at him like that again. Not that he had stoped that was the thing with Whizzer he never seemed to stop smiling at Marvin he probably never stopped smiling at anyone but that included Marvin and he was eternally grateful for that.

“Of course that will be 11 dollars” Marvin could reenact this interaction in his sleep, he had thought enough about this small interaction to have had it memorized for about 2 months now. 

Whizzer swiped his card, dug his hands down into his jacket pocket, fished some pocket change out and dumped them into the tip jar, gave an extra smile before he turned around and found his way back to his friend.

Marv again tried to convince himself that he was fine with Whizzer being here a day when he wasn’t supposed to and began scribbling down the orders on the cups, not that he needed to he could with ease remember them at this point, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep the elusion for Whizzer.

he was supposed to pass the cups on to Charlotte but she was doing homework and there weren’t any other customers than Whizzer and Cor-something, he hadn’t been as captivated by her. She was pretty even Marvin could see that, but he had probably been a little distracted by her friend. 

He looked over at their table to see Whizzer laughing and the girl blushing she looked at Charlotte and then backed at Whizzer and started to lecture him on something, but she kept stealing glances at Charlotte, 

oh of course! 

He went over to the coffee machine, this place wasn’t really a real coffee shop per se, they didn’t make fresh coffee they just had a big complicated coffee machine, he put Whizzers cup in first and began pressing his order in, he leaned over to Charlotte and casual said “I think the girl at the table with boy likes you” Charlotte head whipped up, she looked over the bar and at table “no way” Marvin rolled his eyes “yes way, you should go say hi!” Charlotte laughed “NO WAY MARV!” she realized how loud she had been, and hurriedly looked back at her book. 

Marvin chuckled and took the now two finished cups of coffee and was just about to carry them over to the table when he got an idea. Even though would never be able to get with Whizzer didn’t mean that Charlotte didn’t deserve a happy ending. 

Marvin turned back to Charlotte “do you like her?” he asked her, she looked up at him like he had just asked her if he could live without oxygen “I don’t know her, but if you’re asking me if I find her attractive then yes.” Marv nodded waited to she was looking down again then he took one of the order notes and wrote Charlotte’s number down. 

If it failed he could just say it was revenge for her refusing to take his shift the last time when he been hungover. 

He then began his journey over to the table, as he was nearing, he couldn’t help but overhear a little bit of their conversation “I’m only asking her if you finally ask cof boy out” “that’s not fair she literally is in the LGBT club and he’s straight”. 

Whizzer saw Marvin nearing their table and promptly shut up, and was that a blush? No, it must just have been from the cold it was February after all. “Here you go a vanilla ice coffee with two pumps of caramel and a caramel latte” he placed the coffee down in front of their respective owners and then turned towards the girl he didn’t want to even look at Whizzer while doing this, “and a phone number from my coworker, whos too embarrassed to look up from her book” 

He gave her a smile and was about turn around and go back to the bar and try desperately to not lose the battle between his eyes and Whizzes body when he heard Whizzer clear his throat he turned around to look at the pretty boy, “I’m sorry this is probably the last thing you want to be asked right now, and you’re probably not interested and this is really stupid-” the girl decided to help her friend out “he wants to know if you would be interested to go out with him, he has the biggest crush on you ever” Marvin’s brain was in shock and Whizzers finally seemed to stop being in shock because he exclaimed “Cordelia!” and looked at her like she had just said that he had been planning to use a time machine and join Hitler under the 2 world war, he then looked panicked back at Marvin “you really don't have to! And I get that you’re probably straight and I completely get it don’t worry, you don’t even have to answer you can just walk away and I promise to never step into this coffee shop again.” 

this somehow made Marvins brain restart again bc he began to blush deep, “I would love to.” was what he finally interrupted Whizzer with. “Wait really” Whizzer sounded so soft and shocked like he was afraid that he would ruin it if he was too loud. “Yeah” Marvin took an order note from his pocket and in a kinda trance wrote down “pls call me -Marvin” and scribbled his number under it, he gave it to Whizzer, smiled at him and walked back to the bar.

He was still trying to figure out what had happened, he looked over at Whizzer and it seemed he was trying to do the same, Whizzer was sitting there with that smile of his looking at the paper, while the girl Cordelia was giggling. 

Charlotte looked at him like he was crazy for the third time that day “are you okay there Marv?” he turned and smiled at her “I just got us a date”.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! if you did please comment or kudos (aka make my day) or go read my legally blonde fic! also shout out to @sarahistrying she writing a great Falsettos college au so if you're interested you should totally go read that!


End file.
